


resolution.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: clint/pietro nyc!au [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your father's name was Harold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> All right so this final one ended up at 1000 words so it's not technically drabble but it's a fitting end to this in my opinion.

Clint walked into the sitting area and kicked off his shoes. He took his leather jacket off and tossed it over the back of the sofa, and then he ran his hands through his hair. Hill had spent practically the entire party talking to him about logistics, and when he wasn't being grilled about how many arrows he thought he needed or if his skills with a gun were just as good, he was having to be polite to the guests at the party who all wanted a piece of Hawkeye. 

"Your father's name was Harold."

Clint froze and scanned the room with his eyes until he found where Pietro was sitting. "How did you..."

"Your mother's name was Edith. You were born in Waverly, Iowa, and you have a younger brother Charles Bernard who everyone calls Barney. Shall I go on?"

"Pietro."

"Your father was a drunk and abusive, and his drunk driving was the cause of the car accident that killed your parents. You and Barney were in foster care for awhile before running away and ending up with a traveling circus. You learned how to use your bow and arrow there."

Clint started to walk towards him. "Pietro, please stop."

"You were a criminal at first, and you got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. But the agent they sent to apprehend you made a different call, and you joined up with the organization on the grounds that your girlfriend Laura be taken to a safe and secure location that is only referenced as the Farm House. You worked with an agent named Phil Coulson until Coulson was promoted to a higher clearance level, and then you were on your own for awhile before being sent to kill the notorious Black Widow."

"Pietro, stop." Just as Clint thought he had reached him, Pietro ran to a different part of the room.

"You made a different call, however, and Natasha was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. and ended up your partner for awhile. Then comes Katherine Bishop." Pietro heard Clint's sharp intake of breath. "You know, this wouldn't be this painful if you had just told me all of this."

"Yes it would have," Clint said, walking towards where Pietro was standing. "Please, don't say what happened with Kate. I know, you now know, it doesn't need to be voiced."

"Fine, I won't," Pietro said. "But I will say that I now understand why you're so damn worried I'm going to get myself killed on a mission."

"Where did you learn all of that?" Clint asked, coming to a stop in front of Pietro.

"A little birdie gave me your S.H.I.E.L.D. file," Pietro said. "Told me you'd never tell me what was in it yourself."

"Natasha?"

"No," Pietro said. "Maria. She said she spoke to Laura and heard about what happened at the farm house and decided that I needed to read it. That's where I was during the party."

Clint sighed. "Laura found out about Kate from Maria."

"I know. She told me." Pietro stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clint's waist. "I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me all this yourself."

Clint wrapped his arms around Pietro, so happy to feel him there again. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust myself."

"Then we'll work on that," Pietro said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Clint's neck. "You cannot keep stuff like this from me, okay? We are equal partners in this relationship. I tell you, you tell me. That goes for everything, not just whatever you think the time is right for. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I get badly hurt, between the cradle and my healing powers, I'm going to come back. I'm not going to leave you."

"And what about the day that that doesn't work?"

Pietro took a deep breath. "The one thing, and I mean the only thing, that I haven't told you about the castle is the one thing that I have buried so deep inside my mind that not even Wanda can find it. I don't want her to ever know that this happened, so this stays between you and me, alright?"

Clint nodded. "Alright."

"They wanted to test how far my healing powers could go, how injured would I have to be before they stopped working. Wanda knows about that. What she doesn't know is that the last time they tried this, they decided they would risk it for the knowledge, put a gun to my chest, and shot me dead. I died, Clint. I remember seeing my mother and my father and then being wrenched away from that world and back into this one."

Clint let out a string of curse words and held Pietro tighter. "If Strucker wasn't already dead, I'd go kill him now."

"You and me both," Pietro murmured. "Wanda later told me she felt cold for about five minutes because she couldn't feel my mind, but I couldn't tell her what had happened. I just told her that I must've been so injured my mind was recoiling. And that's what she believes to this day. But do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"You can't die on me."

"At least not from an injury. Old age, I think, will still get me in the end."

Clint bent down and pressed his lips against Pietro's, the most featherlight of touches. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pietro let his hands slide underneath Clint's shirt. "I'm not sleepy, are you?"

Clint just laughed. "Not tonight."

"Good. Race you to the bed." Pietro disappeared before Clint's eyes, making Clint laugh.

"I'll be right there!" he called out, reaching for his phone. He searched through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for, then brought up a new message.

_Thanks Maria._

Clint smiled before running to the bedroom.


End file.
